I Will Always return
by Embyr Black
Summary: A song fic that u have to read to find the summary


I Will Always Return  
  
Disclaimer - The song belongs on the Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron  
soundtrack. Not me. If you try and sue me u get not a damn thing. It would  
be a waste of both our time and ur money getting a lawyer. The Harry Potter  
characters belong to JKR not me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stumbled through the thick overgrown branches of the forest. He was  
covered in bruises and was bleeding all over the place. He had burn marks  
on his chest and arms. Cuts were all over his body. He was sure he had  
broken a rib. He also had a broken arm and a few broken fingers. He  
sprained his left ankle yesterday, well maybe it was yesterday. He had lost  
track of time a long time ago. The branches stung and slapped his face as  
the cold pierced through his body. He stopped when he thought he heard her  
name. Sadness over swept him when he realized it was only the wind. He had  
to get back home to her. He promised her he would return and he wasn't  
going to break this one.  
  
I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
  
He had to stop; he couldn't move another muscle in his body. It all hurt  
too much. 'A little sleep won't hurt' he thought. Just enough to get him  
going again and he would be fine for a couple more days. He sat down  
against a tree and closed his eyes. He was with her again, shortly before  
he had to leave. She looked so beautiful in her simple sundress and bare  
feet. She was crying begging him not to go. "Please don't go. Don't leave  
me, I need you." He looked at her with misty eyes "I am sorry baby but I  
have to go. They need me. I will come back." He kissed her ever so gently  
but it was filled with passion. "I promise. Nothing is going to keep me  
away from you." He woke up hoping to see her next to him. When he didn't  
that gave him more determination to get back to her. To feel her breath,  
touch her skin, smell her intoxicating perfume and hear her voice.  
  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong  
  
Darkness fell over and he was left to stumble in the forest with no light.  
He lost his wand some time ago. He looked up and saw a small faint light.  
'Maybe I am dead. But I don't remember dying'. He walked towards the light  
faster. Every step sending a sharp pain up into every part of his battered  
body. He didn't care. The light had to mean one of two things. Either he  
was dead and this was the light at the end of the tunnel or he was closer  
to his home than he thought. He hoped he it was his home. He promised her  
he would return and he planed on it. He walked as fast as he could hoping  
and praying this was it. Finally he was out of the forest and looking  
directly at the magnificent castle he had called home for the past 8 years.  
He walked slowly towards it. Afraid if he moved to fast it would disappear  
like it was only a dream and he would wake up back in the forest. He  
touched the stone walls and broke down crying. He had finally made it home  
back to her.  
  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through  
  
Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cuz you are the one  
  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home  
  
He made his way towards the castle doors when sounds of people talking  
stopped him. He knew one of those voices. It was her sweet angelic voice.  
He turned around and found himself looking directly into her chocolate  
eyes. "Ginny?" he whispered. He reached out and felt her face. It was still  
so soft and smooth. Ginny brought a hand to her face. 'It couldn't be.' she  
thought. They had declared him dead months ago when they found his wand  
covered in blood. "Harry?" she choked out. Tears started streaming down her  
face. "I promised..." And then before he could finish he passed out.  
  
Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame still burns  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return  
  
Ginny could be found sitting next to Harry's bed talking to him. She had  
been there all week since he fainted in front of the castle doors. Madam  
Pomfrey and healed most of his wounds but he still looked pretty beat up.  
Harry's eyes fluttered opened, everything was blurry looking but he could  
still make her out in the chair next to him. "I promised I would come  
back." He whispered to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She  
leaned over and softly kissed him and whispered into his ear "We waited for  
you."  
  
The end. So what do you think??? Who do you think she means by 'we'? I am  
sure u can guess. Review and tell me what u think it is. I love reviews.  
Flames are accepted. I haven't had a good BBQ in awhile. Embyr Black 


End file.
